A new beginning
by Avallonmustang
Summary: Matthew Casey is a lieutenant at the firehouse 51 in Chicago, where he's leading Truck 81. One day, Dr. Ness, leading the maternity department of Chicago Med called him. She calls him about Taylor Evans, a young girl he knows well. He goes to this hospital and then, his life will definitelly change... Traduction of "un nouveau départ", traduction by GygyFr.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : A new start**

Twenty-two hours of shift. Two more hours and he will finally rest. Mixing his lieutenantjob and his worker job was becoming more and more tiring, and he was thinking about leaving his contruction work. He wouldn't let his family, the firehouse 51, for nothing in this world.

Whereas young Casey was about to fill an umpteenth cup of coffee to stay awake, Hermann, one of his teammates burst through the common room.

"Lieutenant ! There is a call for you", he said out of breath, as if he had hurried to come.

"From who? What's up Hermann?"

"Chicago hospital, maternity department."

"Excuse me? There must have a mistake."

"No lieutenant, it's really the head of maternity department I had. I know her, it's her who took care of the last labor of Cindy."

"I'll take the call in my office."

He put his cup on the table and ran on his office. What did it mean? Leslie Shay, paramedic on ambulance 61, was on the common roon during this time, heard everything. She had a lot of questions about Matt.

While she took a few sips of her coffee, she thought back to all her attempts to have a child with her best friend Kelly Severide. In vain. Then, hearing this conversation had brought up old memories. But how could Casey be contacted by this department? He wasn't the kind of guy who's hiding something, specifically here... She grabbed a magazine, to think about something else in her head...

"Hallo?"

"You're Matt Casey?"

"Himself."

"Dr. Ness, neonatal department. I'm calling about Taylor Evans."

Silence settled. Just her name brought up some great memory waves in his mind, during a few seconds, before he gets focus again on the conversation.

"How is she?"

"To be honest..."

She paused.

"What is it doc?"

"She's dead an hour ago."

Matt let his phone fell on the ground. Taylor, dead? No, impossible... Not her... He stooped to pick up his phone.

"Excuse me, I... I don't understand. What happened?"

"aneurysm rupture. It's rare, but it happens."

"It's horrible, but why calling me? I don't have relations with her anymore."

"Her sister is here. She said you are the father of her girl, well... Her girls..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can you come in here?"

"I'm on shift, it ends in less than two hours."

"Alright, I will wait. Ask me at the reception, I warn them of your arrival."

She hung up suddently. What did it mean? He rememberes the last time he saw her, eight months ago... It could match, but no, it's stupid... But why hiding it to him? This wasn't Taylor, lying to him, quite the opposite. His life was coming to change, forever...


	2. Chapter one : The truth revealed

Hi guys! This is the chapter one of this story. Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and your reading. The translation has realized by GygyFr and thank you so much for her help. The translation of the chapter two is in progress.

Have fun guys!

 **Chapter one : The truth revealed**

Chief Boden accepted to replace Casey until the end of his shift. Casey was now on his way to the hospital . So much questions was in his mind . How Taylor could have hidden such a thing? And why?

He remembered their meeting. In high school , just before meeting Hallie. She was his first girlfriend. At the end of the penultimate year of school , she moved out with his family in New-Jersey without telling him a thing. This child could explain this sudden leaving. Her parents were probably ashamed. He didn't know what to think about this. Her sister Jamie was very close to her. Matt didn't know her well . They met when he came to see Taylor at her house .

A few minutes later, he arrived in front of the hospital and parked his car. He came directly at the reception . The secretary was on the phone and signed him to wait before taking care of him.

"I came to see Dr. Ness please."

"And you are?"

"Lieutenant Casey, she called me."

She looked at one of her list and saw his name in it.

"Right. I'm calling her."

"Thank you."

The young lady grabbed her phone and dialed the appropriate number, and Dr. Ness answered immediately.

"Lieutenant Casey is here doctor."

"Tell him I'm coming."

The young doctor hung up.

"Please have a seat , she'll come in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

He didn't complain and took a sit. His heart was beating like crazy . All of this was nutty. In less than a day, his life changed without being able to do something.

Some minutes later, a nurse came to see him and signed him to follow her. They took the evelator and she sent him to the doctor's office where was waiting with Taylor's sister, Jaimie.

"Lieutenant", she said squeezing his hand.

"Jaimie."

"Matt."

Ness invited him to have a sit with them. Somewhere , he was relieved to finally know the truth, but on the other hand, his heart was beating so fast.

"You want I explain him?" Asked the young doctor to Jaimie.

"Yes", answered the young lady, still in shock by the death of her little sister.

"As I said on the phone, you are the father of Taylor's girl. The first one, Alana, is seventeen and..."

"Taylor wanted to call her Alyssa ", cut Jaimie.

"Wait a minute . Who's saying I'm their father? And imagine I am, how do you want me to have custody? With my job at the firehouse, I take my life in danger every day, and I could die like this. I don't think they want to lose someone else . And you're their aunt Jaimie, Alana knows you, it would be logical they go with you."

"I can't take care of them Matt."

"And why?"

"My son is disabled . He needs daily care, I can't take care of a baby . I could take Alana with me it's true, but I don't think she will be happy in Spingfield. If they don't go with you, they will be placed by social services."

The fatal argument . He didn't want this to any child. Since the beginning of his career , he saw so many children been placed by social services. Some of them lost their parents in a fire , others had been beaten.

"Why Taylor didn't say a word?"

"You know my parents and their adherence to religious principles."

"Yeah, I remember well."

"They didn't like your relation , and when they learnt you and her had... And she was pregnant, they didn't supported it. They wanted her to wait her wedding."

"How did they know?"

"You were close, and my father had doubts. One day, Taylor and me had a discussion in our bedroom , he listened through the door . She was announcing me she made a pregnancy test and came back positive. They took Taylor apart and they had an argument. My father wanted her to leave the child at birth, remove her from school, make her follow correspondence courses , and come her back to the following school year. And she didn't want it. My parents took some advices from the priest and went far away . That 's why we moved in New- Jersey . Taylor didn't say a word because she didn't want to shake your life. My father left because he didn't support the fact my mother supports her daughter in this part of her life. We tightened our elbows and Alana could be raised in good conditions. In the meantime , I met my husband but he's dead last year because of a cancer. Taylor came back to Chicago to tell you the truth. But she didn't have the courage . She told me you met her again, months ago."

"yeah, after my end of shift. She came the afternoon, I was surprised to see her. She asked me to grab a beer and I accepted. We drunk a lot to be honest and you know what happened after that. I tried to contect her again, but she never answered and she didn't let me an adress . I tried to find her in vain."

The truth was a little distorted. Hallie was back in his life and that's why he didn't try to find her. But if he knew, he wouldn't have left her alone.

The phone rang and interrumped the conversation . The secretary alarmed Dr. Ness the social worker wad here. She ordered her to send her immediately in her office.

Someone knocked and the door opened. The three people stood up and signed to her. The secretary brought a chair and this conversation could resume.

"First of all, I present my sincere condolences Mrs. Jefferson . I'm sorry to come settle formalities in such a time but we can't wait. If I understood well, Mrs. Jefferson, you said lieutenant Casey is the father."

"Yes."

"And because your child is disabled, you can't take them."

"That's right."

"We are going to make a paternity test if you allow it lieutenant."

"No problem", he answered still in shocked.

"During the process, Alana will be placed."

"Alyssa will stay here for a while. We have to keep an eye on her because she is born in eight months of pregnancy."

"When can you do this tast doctor Ness."

"In an hour, the result will be here in a few days."

"Alright. And if you are the father, what will you do lieutenant?"

"I didn't want to let them be placed. I'll find a solution but I will be ready to have their custody."

"I have to warn you, this decision will change your life. We will come oftenly to see if everything is alright. It's the standard procedure and due to your job, I know thing won't be easy . Do you have family do help you?"

"Yes, my sister."

I didn't want to tell him mom. She was still in jail and it was out of question for her to come in the middle of this story. With her past, she wasn't an exemple to follow, and if she will have any influences in this seventeen year old girl... He didn't want to imagine the disaster.

"Could she keep an eye on them when you will be on shift?"

"I think yes."

"You need a trusting person if you want to have custody lieutenant."

"And in the case I'm not their father?"

"They will be placed the time to find a family, or Mrs. Jefferson want to have custody on them. But I fear , because of her own situation, she can't have custody on them. I have to leave, I have to take Alana."

"Already? I didn't have time to talk to her!" Jaimie asked.

"We'll do it when we will have the test results, I wouldn't give her false hopes."

"I can certify he is the father!" Jaimie screamed.

"Results will tell it. Doctor, lieutenant, Mrs. Jefferson", the social worker told, signing to them.

The door closed, letting Matt and Jaimie in complete shock.

"I understand all this is difficult but you have to stay strong, for your family."

"We'll do our best, don't we Matt?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

"I will go back to the hostel to rest a little, then I will call the notary about the legacy."

"Taylor knew?"

"Yes, she knew her pregnancy was risked but she wanted to keep her though. Just in case, she wrote her testimony. I don't know what's in it."

She signed to Matt and doctor Ness, letting them alone. Matt took a deep breath.

"Everything's alright lieutenant?"

"Yeah, sort of. Can I see...", he took some time. "Alyssa?"

"Of course. Come with me."

They left the office and she took him on the NICU. Behing the window , she showed him his child, hooked to a ventilator . Tears came in his eyes.

"Will she survive?"

"She can't breathe in her own but there is a huge chance she won't die, but it's not possible to be a hundred percent sure. Time will say it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

The next shift arrives fast. On the last days, the members of the casern 51 have noticed a change comportment in is Matt, but nobody speak to him. Safe Kelly Severide, his best friend, who had decided to break the ice.

He frappes into the door, when Casey reads a book with a coffee.

Have you one minute?

Come in.

He closes the door and sits down in front of the Lieutenant.

I am not going to beat about the bush there. We have all noticed your change of comportment.

Allright is okay.

Don't try to walnut the fish. Boden wonders questions, since you received this phone call.

What do you know?

Hermann speaks to me, he is worry for you. Say-he with a insistent look.

Matt knows Kelly don't leave him. This time, he wants the alarm's casern ring for stoping the conversation but don't.

Do you remember of this women of brown's hair and she was coming in the last month?

Yes. Why?

She deaded. A aneurism rupture by giving birth.

Shit. I'm so sorry.

The problem is her sister says i'm the father of theirs girls.

Girls?

Two girls. A young girl of seventeen years old and a baby.

Yes, okay. I understand better. What do you do ?

The social assistant says me i'm the father and i don't take their, they will to place in socials homes. If i take theirs, I will have often controls of the social services.

Are you sure, you are the father?

The medicinal personn had doing the paternity test and I will have the result today.

C'est vraiment sûr que t'es le père ?

Whatever you decide to make, we there's all. All.

I don't kown the baby stay alive. She is under respirator, she can't do breathe alone.

Behind the window, Shay hears the thrut. Finally, she has reason to make questions. Séveride see her and he makes sign he.

I'm so sorry. Kelly i want to see you for home. The proper calls, you don't pay the layer.

Shit. I forget. I call him.

Fast. Really.

I'm going.

Matt says all is okay. The lieutenant go with his best friend. They says everything and he knows she don't keep Casey's confident, if she heard.

The same afternoon, Casey and Jamie are found in the notary's office. The man takes of a paper of its safe.

Lieutenant Casey, Madam Jefferson, I process to read now. Are you ready?

Yes.

Yes.

He makes his glasses.

Mademoiselle Evans says, she had few things. Madam Jefferson, she gives her car and her money for your help to pay your son's medical cares. And you Lieutenant, she wants She wants take care of your children and she bequeaths you her life insurance. Ten miles dollars. She lets two letters : one for you and one for your daughter.

Thank you.

For the materials things, she says your lets do. That's all for her last volunteers.

They thanked the notary and went out outside. Jamie lit a cigarette.

If we could make that quickly, that would arrangeme. All this is already rather painful like that.

I don't work tomorrow. When is the funeral

Two days. When you will have the results?

Today. I see the dortor Ness. Do you want to come ?

No. I must certains details for the funeral. I go in her home for do first tour. I had already bought the affairs for Alyssa. I call you for know.

Okay.

Jamie over her cigarette and she can't takes for a long time. Matt takes her in the arms.

Why she keep the baby while she knew ? why? Says she in crying.

You know her. When she wants a thing, nothing stop her.

She while knew !

I know.

Matt don't know say. Taylor's sister have reason but what do is do. Nothing changes the reality.

Casey close the pickup's door and he looks the Chicago MED. He has coming often for victims with his equip but he don't think come a day for know he his father, not now.

His heart beat faster. He go to the standard and the women operator calls to doctor Ness. Somewhere, he wants to finish and the other, he prefers to stay in the ignorant.

The door of the elevator open and he takes the way. He frapps into the door and she comes him and she invits to take a place.

Are you ready Lieutenant?

I don't know if is the word but let's go.

The laboratory is formal, you are the father of the Alana and Alyssa.

He suspected it a little. Jamie would not have lied to him on such a thing, nor Taylor. He did not know what to answer. The doctor understood totally the fact that he is disarmed, moreover who would not be him in this kind of situation?

I call to the social assistant and i communicate the result. She calls you for the future procedure. He has there a thing must say you, it's about Alyssa.

How she are?

She needs a intervention medical. Transposition of the big vessels. The lung artery and the aorta are contrary inverted to a normal heart. This deformation is very common and Taylor knew him. As long as the child stays in the stomach of the mother, there is no consequence, but from moment or he comes into the world, it is one any other story. We have to operate him to reposition the aorta and distorts him lungwort. The complications remain very rare. She will just need regular visit at the cardiologist. We however need your agreement.

\- Make that is needed doctor.  
\- My secretary is going to make you sign the form.  
\- When do you go to operate him(it)?  
\- Tomorrow morning, at first. The intervention is not very long, I shall call you as soon as she(it) will be ended. The surgeon who is going to operate him(it) is an excellent doctor, he practises these operations usually.

The life spared him nothing. But at the in fact, he knew that the establishment was very good and he was not almost afraid of having. He thanked Ness and went to sign the authorization to operate before getting back to his vehicle. Casey took out cellular sound and phoned to Jamie, to whom he suggested finally coming to the apartment to see all that there was to move. He did not want to tell him both news, preferring to announce him verbally.

Matt arrives in Island street and he go in Taylor's home. Jamie open the door and he constats she starts boxs. He understands : she had anywhere her sister and lost her the day of tomorrow is inssuportable, all throught sister's things.

Coffee ?

Yes, thank you.

She serves two coffee and does into the table. She takes a cigarette, again.

What?

I'm his father.

I say you. What do you do ?

I take theirs, i can't take go to the foyers. They lost their mother, i don't want to impose a sad thing.

They good with you. I know.

Thank you.

What is the another new?

Alyssa is operated tomorrow

Shit.

The doctor Ness say me, all is will be okay and I believe. The chirurgical men

The intervention in the habit of this kind of case is going to have a practice. It is not that which worries me most. I do not know how I am going to manage all this with the girls, he is going to need that I find another apartment, that I find a good baby-sitter and …  
\- You will get out of it Matt. Jamie of a certain voice tells him.  
\- And what makes you say that?  
\- If my sister says that you are capable of it, I completely trust him. And you also should.

He(It) sketched a smile. She proposed him(her) a cigarette which he(it) did not refuse. They continued to discuss and Jamie spoke to him(her) about the life of the girls, then they decided to begin to move the room(chamber) of Alana to advance little because there was many furniture to be taken.


End file.
